(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for making stuffed buns.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A typical dough shaping machine is disclosed in U.K. Patent Application No. 2,197,615, published May 25, 1988, this patent is suitable for shaping dough only.
A typical apparatus for making buns of which applicant is aware is his prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,520 to Tsay, filed Sep. 11, 1990. This patent is suitable for making buns only and can not shape dough. The users have to buy a dough shaping machine for shaping the dough. The users should buy both of the apparatus for making buns, such that the cost is doubled.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional apparatus for shaping dough and for making buns.